


Second Chance

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim returns looking for a second chance with Horatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Second Chances.

Everyone gets them in life, in work, in love.

But, do they really deserve them?

Did he really deserve one?

He had been the one to walk out of the lab, to walk away from love, to leave the life he had in Miami.

_Why?_

_Fear?_

_The need to hurt before getting hurt?_

He couldn’t answer those questions now anymore then he could then.

&/&/&

Tim Speedle stood next to his ex-lover’s Hummer waiting for the redhead to leave the lab for the day.

He didn’t have to wait for long.

Horatio Caine walked down the steps in front of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab with his head bowed and shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world was pressing down on his slender frame. He paused in his journey to fish a set of keys from his pocket only to drop them on the payment.

A mild curse word slipped out as the older man bent to retrieve the keys. He looked up as he resumed his journey and spotted his ex-lover standing next to his Hummer. He would have shown his surprise, but too many years as a police officer had made him wary of the unexpected, so he erred on the side of caution with a neutral expression.

“Speed?” the redhead inquired as he stopped in front of the brunette. He slowly removed his sunglasses. It had been several long months since he had last laid eyes on the younger man.

“Hello, Horatio,” Speed replied.

“When did you get back in town?”

“Today.”

“For how long?”

“I’m back to start over again,” Speed explained. “I got my degree in teaching and have accepted a job at one of the local high schools teaching chemistry.”

“I see,” Horatio murmured.

“I know you probably don’t want to speak to me, but could we go somewhere and talk?” Speed asked hoping he didn’t sound like he was begging.

Horatio tilted his head and studied the younger man. He wanted to hate Speed for leaving, for running away; but he understood. He understood all to well. If Speed hadn’t left him, he would have probably left Speed.

He sighed and nodded. “Get in,” he said. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Speed smiled. “Thanks.”

Horatio smiled in return. He joined Speed in the Hummer and drove them to his secluded beach where they could talk and get some things straightened out.


End file.
